What hurts the most
by storm05
Summary: ONESHOT Not everything always goes to plan, as Tyson and another member of the bladebreakers find out the hard way. WARNING: hints of YAOI AND MPREG


Title: What hurts the most

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summary: ONE-SHOT - Not everything always goes to plan, as Tyson and another member of the bladebreakers find out the hard way.

WARNINGS: Lots of angst and hints/snippets of YAOI AND MPREG. DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ.

Couples: Hiro, Garland/Tyson, Kai/Tala, Max/Kenny, Brooklyn/Mystel and Michael/Lee

First beyblade fic, so hope you enjoy it. Also I don't own the song 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts. Words in **bold **are the lyrics. The _italics _are the conversation that is happening at that time.

Storm05

People had swarmed round Tyson from the moment that it had been heard that Hiro had been killed in a fatal accident, from the word go Garland, Tyson's boyfriend for 9 years and now fiance, had been at his side providing comfort and support to Tyson. So had the other couples who were close to him Kai and Tala, Max and Kenny and Brooklyn and Mystel.

'_NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO! He can't be dead he said he would never leave me'_

'_Shhh Ty it'll be alright, I promise you. You still have all of us, Shhh' _

'_Don't worry Granger, your strong you'll get over this and move on'_

'_You know Kai's right Granger, you'll never forget him but you will move on with your life' _

_The others said nothing but nodded in agreement, sad themselves at the scene before them._

From the other side of the room I had watched this and had felt the pain in my heart seemed to come to me in a crescendo of emotions; pain, anger, and fear. All in one, I had felt numb until then, the information not truly sinking in, but as I watched, from the outside looking in, I realised, finally, that he was gone – forever. I saw Tyson's grandfather looking at me with sorrow and pity in his eyes. The only one, here, who knew of mine and Hiro's relationship and our 6 children that had been born from it.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

Flashback

We were at the park, our oldest child Jin, a miniature Hiro even at the age of six, was at the beyblade dish practising with metal drigger, whereas our other children, in age order, the twins Makoto and Sato (four) and our triplets Rai, Tai and Tei (two) were watching their brother on the picnic blanket not to far away.

'Hey Hiro'

'Yeah Rei'

'What do you think will happen in the future? Will we ever tell the others that were together and have children?'

'When the time is right Rei, when the time is right we'll tell them ok?'

'Ok, I love you'

'Love you too Rei, Love you too'

End flashback

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

Thinking back, from my spot in the room, I can see that the time is nearly right, not now but after the funeral or rather at the funeral, there's no need to cause more trouble and hurt for Tyson until then, he doesn't deserve it, after all no one should have to bury their kin at this age, but then again no one's meant to bury their fiancé, lover and father to six sons at this age either.

Two days later

Knock, knock, knock

'Hey Michael, hey Lee, can I come in?'

'Sure Rei here let me sort out the kids, ok'

'Thanks Michael, I a-appreciate it'

'It's no trouble, were here for you Rei, you know we are' spoke Lee softly

'T-thanks'

Once Michael had taken the children away, I followed Lee to the kitchen and allowed him to make me some green tea. Whilst the kettle was boiling he sat opposite me, his eyes studying me, I turned away his eyes reminded me too much of Hiro's. But alas I stole a glance and as soon as I made contact, felt the pain building up and my eyes water.

Lee said nothing merely pulled me into his arms and held me as sobs wracked through my body, my need to let out my pain for the first time, getting through my, so I thought, carefully built defences.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

The funeral

'Hiro was the best brother that I could have asked for and although we were never close I always did love him and I always will do. I looked up to him in so many ways, that I cannot even begin to list them.

One thing is for sure; I will never forget him, for he is a part of me and always will be. In fact, Garland and I have decided that if we ever have a son we will name him after Hiro, in honour of him. In remembrance of him and what he stood for.

Thank you all for coming here today in order to honour his memory with us, with not just his family but his close friends as well'. From all of us thank you, I know that Hiro would have been honoured by it. Thank you all'.

I watched as they all came to stand next to Tyson and do there own personal thanks to the rest of us. I smiled inwardly at the fact that although I was practically under their noses in the wings, they still could not see me or my sons behind me. They were crying softly as the priest removed the sheet covering the body of my lover and their father and replaced it with the coffin lid, for this I couldn't blame them I was the same, as was the others on the platform and nearly everyone else.

**What hurts the most  
is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

After the funeral everyone had pretty much left when Tyson's grandfather walked over and gave something to Tyson and the others. From where I was in the corner hidden by shadow I saw them all cluster round as Tyson beckoned them looking like he had just seen as ghost himself, I heard gasps and whispers from them all. I looked around trying to find the cause of the commotion, Tyson's grandfather, I had a suspicion I knew what he had given them. When I finally found him and saw him nod at me I knew it was the photo that had been in the car with Hiro when he had crashed.

It was a picture of us and our boys taken by him when we were in the park one day. That photo also happened to reveal everything.

**What hurts the most was being ****so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

Sighing and praying that they wouldn't take it too badly, I walked up behind them, sons following silently.

'Well know you no Ty, yes we were a couple and we did have kids' before I could say more however,

'Hey Rei want me to find more photos of you and Hiro I'm sure there are plenty somewhere, although knowing that grandson of mine he's put them in the most ridiculous places'

Chuckling softly I replied 'now grandpa he wasn't that bad but yes you can find some more, you will anyway so what's the point in stopping you. Besides I think we should use all these photos to remember all the sides of Hiro, the blader, the brother and the father.'

'Of course we should, it'll give me a good excuse to see my favourite great grandsons too'

'We're your only great grandsons' replied Jin

'Precisely the reason why I should visit you then'

On that note he led the boys away from the church and down the road to the car. I smiled and shook my head at the protests my boys were making as grandpa started of on ones of his lectures. All you could hear was them arguing.

'Some things will never change will they' said Lee who appeared beside me.

'No Lee, I somehow doubt they will much especially with Ty and everyone else knowing them now to'

'That is-'I said turning towards Tyson and the others 'if you don't hate me and my sons'

'Hate you, I'd never hate you Rei, none of us would' at this Tyson pulled me into a hug and looking over his shoulders I saw that everyone else had the same expression on their face.

'Thanks Ty, Thanks'

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

'Say Rei'

'Yeah'

'When am I meeting my nephews then'

'Now if you want or it could later if you come back to mine and I can explain the whole story'

'Then I'd have to say later Rei, I want the whole story, I want to find out what my bro was like as a father'

* * *

Hope you liked it, review please, flames and CC are welcome, although if you do flame I would like to know why if possible not just 'this sucks' for instance. 


End file.
